


Put Up or Shut Up

by PolarisTheYoungWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Jackson Never Left, Locker Room, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Please read notes, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt, Werewolf Jackson, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, Wolfsbane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisTheYoungWolf/pseuds/PolarisTheYoungWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Stiles gets so pissed and fed up with Jackson bullying him he catches him in the locker room ties him up strips him shaves his pubes then takes him in many ways jackson gets turned on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Up or Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reading up a lot of sexual kinks and doing my best at research, but I'm not 100% confident that it'll be executed properly. I'm just adding it in the tags to be safe.

When you scroll through social media, be it Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, Instagram, or any of the other million sites there are out there, there's a chance you'll come across the quote that in Stiles's mind started it all. Well there may be two. 

_Never push a loyal person to the point where they no longer give a fuck._

And

_There are three things all wise men fear: the sea in storm, a night with no moon, and the anger of a gentle man._

Jackson's parents wanted him to leave and get a new start away from all the problems he's had in Beacon. At first he wholeheartedly agreed until he realized how little control he had on his wolf. He convinced his parents to let him a while longer, until the end of the year was complete.

Stiles thought Jackson was overbearing before? Well now that he was jacked up on Wolf Mojo he was even worse. So much so that even _Isaac_ , the dude that was sorta stealing his best friend, would _protect_ him from Jackson! 

It wasn't that Isaac and him were enemies anymore, but they sure as hell weren't friends, so for the blond to feel like he had to protect Stiles from Jackson's bullying spoke volumes. 

Stiles whined and complained until one day Erica(it was close to the full moon so he blame the extra grouchiness on that) told him to shut up and so something about it. 

And thus began his plotting. 

* * *

 

After everyone went out into the field for practice, Stiles stayed behind and picked the lock on Jackson's locker and stole some of his things. Once he stashed them well enough, he went out to the field himself. Though he was talked a few times, he never lost his smirk as he thought about what he had planned.

* * *

 

While Jackson searched through his locker and bag for the things Stiles stole, everyone else filed out of the locker room. Isaac had plans to hang out with Boyd and Erica and Scott had work at the animal clinic. Stiles waved at them as they left, none of them bothering to ask what he would be doing today. 

He went back, hearing Jackson's cursing mutters echoing through the room, making him chuckle. Walking up behind Jackson he reached into his pocket for the powder he had obtained the previous night. 

"Oh Jackson~" Stiles sang out. 

Jackson growled and turned to glare at the human, but before he could utter a single word, Stiles blew the powder into the blond's face. He crumbled to the floor immediately. Stiles smirked down devilishly at the unconscious werewolf. 

* * *

 

When Jackson woke up he was groggy and he felt... _off_.  He tried to move and that's when he realized that he was being restrained. He was pressed against the chain-linked wall in the locker room, his wrist and ankles being were how he was being restrained. His brain was catching up with how alarming the situation was, especially because he was _naked_! 

His mind snapped to attention when he heard a buzzing noise. His eyes blazed a supernatural blue when they landed on Stiles who was sitting on the bench a few inches away from him. 

"Stilinski!" Jackson growled. 

Stiles smiled sarcastically while raising the electric hair clippers. Kneeling in front of the wolf, Jackson struggled and growled again. 

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" he demanded. 

"Grooming." he replied with an amused grin. 

Jackson let out another growl, this one meant to be threatening but Stiles grabbed the base of his cock and squeeze tightly. Looking up at the werewolf Stiles ordered, "Stay still. I know you heal, but it's still gotta hurt...especially..."Stiles gave Jackson's cock a firm stroke, wiping the cockhead with his thumb, "around such a vulnerable area." 

He gave a few more strokes, smirking ever so slightly when he heard Jackson bite back a moan. Stiles then went back to his task and began to shave Jackson's groin. Though he was blond and against his pale skin didn't seem too many, but still, Stiles wanted them gone. 

Once he was finished he got up and smiled at Jackson, hand still holding on to the werewolf's dick. 

Jackson turned his head away so he wouldn't have to look at Stiles and tried to tug on his restraints but it was no use. 

Stiles placed his other hand on the nook of Jackson's neck and rubbed the spot a bit before caressing his way down until resting said hand on Jackson's hip. "You can try but it's useless. I've been playing around with wolfs banes and other herbs. Not lethal, but enough to do the job."

" _What_ are you doing...?" Jackson panted out. 

"Something...." when he didn't say anything else, Jackson gave him a glaring, demanding look. Stiles rolled his eyes, "I'm tired of being your punching bag and doing nothing more than complaining. You wanted what Scott had...you wanted to be a wolf...well, you've enjoyed the strengths. I'm going to remind you of your weaknesses...remind you that even as a wolf...you can be so _human_." 

Stiles looked down at Jackson's cock that was half hard in his hold and began to stroke it until it was fully hard. Jackson bit his lip and looked away, though his hips bucked as he tried to get better friction. Stiles's movements were slow and eventually it wasn't enough and began to buck wildly. "Fuck!"

"Want me to go faster?" Stiles asked a bit innocently, but his eyes held too much mischief. 

Jackson just growled and flashed his eyes. Stiles chuckled and sped up his movements and had Jackson's throwing his head back, making the chain link rattle. 

"Fuck...close..." Jackson muttered and closed his eyes in pleasure.

Stiles smirked as he continued to work Jackson over until he pulled away completely. 

Jackson's eyes opened and glared at Stiles. It would be more effective if this wasn't Jackson's default stare when dealing with Stiles. "What the hell?!"

The human just took a step back before pulled his shirt over his head. He watched with a pleasant smile as Jackson's eyes roamed over his torso. But rather than return to the task at hand, Stiles crossed his arms over his chest and sat down. 

"What are you doing?" Jackson demanded, voice deep and gravelly. 

"Waiting." replied with a hint of an amused grin. 

"What?!"

Stiles just smirked up at him. "Frustrating has only just began Jackson..."

Jackson glared and tried to break free again. Stiles let him, knowing he was properly restrained(he wasn't a cop's kid for nothing) and waited until Jackson's cock deflated with the lack of interaction. Once he was satisfied with the state of Jackson's cock he got onto his knees and pressed his face against Jackson's groin. That made the werewolf tense and Stiles smiled to himself before he began to suck on one of Jackson's balls. Jackson hissed lowly before letting out a string of colorful curses as Stiles lathers up his sack with seemingly random motions of licking and sucking. 

Stiles let saliva gather in his mouth so that as he licked his way up Jackson's shaft it would be properly coated. When he reached the head he gave a few tentative licks. There were a few pearls of pre-cum that he lapped up before taking the head into his mouth and sucking. Jackson sucked in a breath and his hips bucked without him helping it, going deeper into Stiles's mouth. Stiles made swallowing movements as he took in more of Jackson. He also kept an ear out and when it seemed like Jackson was about to blow, he pulled away and stood back up. 

Jackson struggled harder against the restraints now, growling in frustration. 

Stiles's lips were pink and swollen as he licked them and then laughed at the look on Jackson's face.

Like last time he sat on the bench to wait for Jackson's erection to go down. This time though he sat with his legs spread apart and he palmed himself as his eyes dilated with lust and his eyes roamed shamelessly over Jackson's body. 

Jackson groaned and growled and tried in vain to escape his restraints. Stiles only laughed as he undid his pants and pulled them down and off. 

"What's the matter Jackson?" Stiles cooed as he cupped Jackson's face and stroked himself. He watched as Jackson's eyes followed his hand movements, biting his bottom lip really hard, and shut his eyes tight as he came hard and exploded on Jackson. Stiles's spunk landed on Jackson's lower abdomen and cock and had the wolf whimpering, and hips humping. 

" _Please_..." Jackson begged quietly. 

Stiles was still stroking himself idly, getting every bit out. When he opened his eyes, they were glazed over and there was a pink flush over his cheeks that traveled down his neck to his chest. 

"Huh? What was that?" Stiles asked. 

"Please Stiles...just...just let me cum!" 

Stiles caressed Jackson's cheek, running his thumb over those cheekbones. His other hand made random patterns in the drying semen on Jackson's abdomen. He grabbed Jackson's cock again and began to stroke with vigor, at the same time leaning in to suck at Jackson's neck. The wolf moaned and craned his head to the side to give the human more room. When Jackson once more seemed so close to reaching his climax, Stiles stopped, pulled away from sucking on Jackson's neck and whispered in the werewolf's ear, "No."

Stiles's eyes were heated as they locked with Jackson's. Stepping back he got dressed and sat on the bench again and waited for Jackson's erection to go away.Once it was half way down, he grabbed the powder. He blew it into Jackson's face and the wolf was out for the count. 

He cut Jackson's restraints and put his pants on at least. The powder would wear off in about twenty minutes. 

Stiles grabbed his things and headed out, only to be stopped in the hallway with someone clearing their throat. He looks back to see Isaac. They lock eyes as Isaac walks up to Stiles, hands in his pockets and trying to look nonchalant. Giving a shrug he asked, "So uh...are you busy?"

Stiles stared the blond werewolf's face for a moment before replying with a slight grin ,"I'm free for the next hour."

Isaac returned the grin and followed Stiles out to his Jeep. 

* * *

 

Stiles heard the knock on the door and went to answer it. When he saw Jackson he was a bit surprised. "I expected to be ambushed at school. I have to admit I'm slightly impressed you've come to hurt the Sheriff's kid at his own home. Ballsy."

"Why is your window locked?" Jackson asked with furrowed brows and a growl.

"Mountain ash. Felt like getting one last night of sleep before being killed in the morning." Stiles replied cheekily. 

"I'm not here to kill you!" Jackson snapped.

"Well...consider me surprised." Stiles deadpanned.  Then widened his stance and arms as if bracing himself for any sort of impact. "I'm not inviting you inside, so just...do your worst. Hit me, sue me...whatever."

"I want to finish..." Jackson growled out before looking away. But Stiles saw the blush creeping up the blond's neck.

"You..." then his mind clicked and, well...this was a surprise. He looked at Jackson for a very long time before opening his door wider and letting the blond wolf inside. 

* * *

 

The next day at lunch Stiles walked in with his tray and sat at an empty table, being the first of their group to arrive. When he was sandwiched between two blonds shortly after who sort of glared at one another, he ignored it as best as he could. When Erica gave him an amused smirk he shrugged. "What? You said to put up or shut up." 

* * *

 

 

Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_The_Young_Wolf), [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/pages/Polaris-The-Young-Wolf-Fanfics/858278637563739), and/or [Tumblr](http://polaris-theyoungwolf.tumblr.com/).

I accept prompts in all social media sites mentioned here. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
